Corruption: The Final Battle
by PerseusPotter12
Summary: Everything is about to change. Luke, Annie and Rhetta team up for one last hurrah and battle evil itself, now that Bonnie has unleashed it. The truth about everything is about to be resolved. Good Vs. Evil. Plus answers that have lingered in the background will be resolved. Including: Ingrid Vs. Annie! Prepare for the end. Because darkness is coming.
1. Chapter 1: Ingrid's Confession

** do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Corruption: The Final Battle**

Chapter 1:

**Annie's POV**

Elaina, Chad and Kate all vanished into the portal. I looked at Luke and bit my tongue. He was talking to our kids, Joshua and Caroline. I didn't want them to talk to him. Could I really be mad at him though? He did think I was dead? So was it wrong of him to be with Elaina? I didn't think so. I couldn't be mad at him. I started walking towards him.

"No, I'll go talk to him." Ingrid said, there was an urgency to her voice.

I looked at her confused, "O…okay?" I said.

She nodded and ran to Luke. I saw her touch his shoulder. He spun around and gave her a worried smile. I assumed he figured he'd get yelled at. But Ingrid didn't yell at him. Was she laughing? What could they be laughing at now? It was too tense to be laughing.

"Why did you just let Ingrid go talk to Luke?" Sawyer walked over to me.

"Why wouldn't she? We all know Ingrid and Luke aren't still a thing." Clay said.

"Well…I think Annie knows otherwise. Isn't that right, Annie?" Sawyer asked.

"I…I just had a feeling that Luke never got over Ingrid." I said.

"But Ingrid doesn't love him. She's with Richard, right?" Quinn joined in.

"Well Richard and Ingrid might have been banging, but she never shuts up about Luke. We all know she loves him. So you may have a bit of competition." Sawyer walked off.

I looked at Clay and Quinn. They seemed distressed. I felt rage well up inside of me. I looked at Ingrid and Luke. They were having a genuine conversation. I wanted to beat her up. Then she grabbed his bicep. He looked down at her hand and walked away. She walked by me.

"He's sorry," she said.

I glared at her.

**Ingrid's POV**

"No, I'll go talk to him." I said, wanting to make sure I talked to Luke first.

I needed to talk to him. I needed to tell him how I felt. I needed to convey my emotions I'd been trying to hide for so long. I had to. They'd been killing me. Richard was only a distraction.

Annie looked at me confused, "O…okay?" Annie said.

I nodded and ran over to Luke. I reached for his shoulder, I was nervous. He turned around and tried to smile. Obviously he thought I was mad, to be honest I only acted like I was. I just couldn't stay mad at him. He risked his life for me to many times.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi," he looked down.

Joshua and Caroline looked at me. I smiled at them. I looked back and saw Sawyer talking to Clay and Quinn. Derek was standing by them looking at me. I smiled at him.

"How have you been?" I asked him.

"Well tired, and confused most of the time." he said.

I laughed, "Yeah it's been hectic here to." Then I remembered that Eureka was destroyed and most of our friends were dead.

"So 85 Million B.C.? You must be ancient now." I made a joke.

He made a hurt laugh, "Yeah."

"Well I'm here if you need to talk." I grabbed his bicep.

My heart fluttered. He looked at my hand and then into my eyes. My heart melted away. His eyes were so green. I remembered when we dated back in 2012. I bit my lip.

"I better get back," I said.

"Yeah, I'll see you later…and I'm sorry about the whole thing." Luke said.

"Don't worry, I don't care about Elaina." I shrugged.

"I'm not talking about that thing." He winked.

I gaped and then walked away. I walked past an angry Annie.

"He's sorry," I said.

I walked on and grabbed Derek. We walked into a house and I shut the door.

"So?" he asked.

"He said he's sorry about the whole thing," I said.

"Okay? So he's sorry about doing Elaina? So? Mom, why do you even want to be with him? He's a womanizer and a douche."

"Derek, I love him. There is more to it than that. We have a deep connection to each other. And he said he was sorry about _Annie._ Not _Elaina._" I said with a smile.

Derek raised an eyebrow. I couldn't help but feel like my old self. Suddenly my old feelings returned to me. It filled my inside. I felt them coursing through my veins. They made me stronger, I think. I could feel it. I was Ingrid, again. Not some hollow shell that lived here for years.

"Mom, if you have any common sense, you will not go be with Luke. Let him work it out with Annie or Elaina or who ever the hell else he's been with." Derek said.

I looked at him betrayed. Did he not understand my delema? We were married, we had kids, I found for him, I loved him, I loved Luke. I needed to be with him.

"Why would you say that?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Because a week ago you said Luke was a piece of scum and that I looked to much like him." Derek told me.

I shrinked back into the corner of the room and looked down. I had said that, but I meant it jokingly. I didn't mean to sound insulting. It was a joke. I looked out the window and saw Annie talking to Quinn. They both looked over here a few times. I bit my lip and turned back to Derek.

"Just don't say anything to anyone. You may be right, I don't know what I want. I just…I don't know. Luke and I have been together since 2012. We've been through so much. Zombies, timelines, lies, cheating, wars, death, centuries and more. I don't think I can not be with him."

"Listen to yourself, you don't need him. Be stronger than that." Derek said.

"I just…"

"No. I'm forbidding it." Derek said.

"Excuse me? You forbid me?" I was shocked.

"Yeah, I'm like thirty years older than you mom. So I forbid you." Derek walked past me and out the door.

**Derek Conard's POV**

I stormed past my mom. I was sick of this. Luke kept ruining our lives. Why wouldn't he die or just leave us alone. God, he was a whore as well as everything else. I walked by Annie and saw Luke talking to my half siblings. It made me think of Nathan, my nephew/brother. He was Clay and Quinn's first child. They had another now, but Nathan was like a brother to me. President Hunter Howson of the Dharma Nation had him killed. On this very island.

I saw Luke look up, "Hey Derek, this is Joshua and Caroline. They're your…"

I stopped him and punched him in the face. Luke stumbled to the ground. Joshua and Caroline screamed. I bent down and grabbed Luke's collar.

"Stay away from my mom. Got it?" I said.

"Uh huh," the betrayal in his eyes shined.

"You may be my father, but you aren't my dad. I hate you." I seethed, then I turned to Joshua and Caroline. "I'm sorry, but I don't want him to hurt my mom again." I told them.

They nodded, "It's okay. Families fight some times." Caroline said.

I smiled and shoved Luke into the ground, "Take care of your mom." I told them both.

They nodded and tended to their father. Annie ran past me and jumped down next to Luke. She looked at me with angry eyes. I frowned.

"Don't subject yourself to him. I'm sorry." I told her.

"Stay away from us." she said.

"Fine with me." I said.

I walked back to the group. Clay was actually smiling at me.

"I agree with you. Luke is turning into the worst type of person." Clay said.

Quinn looked shocked, "Is that really what you think?" she asked.

Clay nodded. I nodded at them and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2: Leaving the Island

** do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Corruption: The Final Battle**

Chapter 2:

**Clay Norman's POV**

I stood with Quinn and looked out over the horizon. I wondered what was happening, or happened, to Elaina, Kate and Chad? They were in 1993 by themselves. I wondered how that was for them. I knew they wouldn't be coming back. They were long gone now. Then again, if they survived. Why didn't they warn us all in 2012? I guess that meant they died in the island explosion.

"NO!" Bonnie screamed.

I looked over at her. She was talking to Sabrina Spellman and Alex Russo. Hermione Granger was lingering in the back, away from them. I saw her worried face. We made eye contact and I mouthed for her to come here. She looked from Bonnie to me. Then made a sprint toward us.

"Is everything okay?" Quinn asked.

"No, Bonnie just learned that…OK! She sent a team to 1993 to kill Elaina, Kate and Chad. Apparently the island was destroyed with all of them on it. We need to leave, Bonnie has been possessed by the devil. He's controlling her and I'm afraid we don't have much time le…" Hermione's eyes went blank.

She looked down and I saw blood was pouring out of her stomach. She fell to the ground. Blood came out of her mouth. She coughed and ragged. Quinn screamed and I pulled her away from Hermione. Hermione coughed and then fell to the ground, she was dead. I looked behind her to see Bonnie chanting something,

"Everyone run!" I screamed.

Bonnie's eyes narrowed at me. I suddenly felt my head start to burn. I fell to the ground. I was wrenching in pain. Quinn screamed and knelt down by me.

"Clay! Clay! Talk to me." she said.

"Run!" I muttered. "Run as far as you can." I said.

"No, I won't leave you." She cried.

"Quinn, run!" I begged.

"NO!" she screamed.

Tears were pouring out of her eyes. I looked into them and smiled. People were already loading into helicopters. I screamed in pain and felt my body burn. Nerves were exploding inside of me.

"Where'd they go?" someone asked.

I looked up and saw Bonnie and her witches were gone. I felt better. I relaxed. Derek helped me up. I looked at Quinn. She wiped her eyes and smiled. I hugged her and she kissed me.

"Don't ever tell me to leave you." She declared.

"I won't, I promise." I hugged her tighter.

Her blonde hair smelled like strawberries. I smiled and closed my eyes.

**Annie's POV**

Quinn and Clay had _another _reunion moment. What was this? Their third today? I looked back at Luke. Bonnie was gone, obviously she had gone haywire. The only one who could tell us anything was now dead and lying on the ground. Where was Earl when you needed him.

"Someone call for Earl." I said.

But as soon as the words left my lips, the island started to shake. Palm trees fell down all around us. I met Ingrid's eyes and saw her scared look. I moaned and helped Luke up. Looks like we had to evacuate yet another safe haven. I didn't know where we would go this time? We were running out of places to go. My mind lingered across a few places: D.C. with Joan, DharmaCity(Oklahoma City), The Canadian Islands or Rylian. My mind sparked with the fake world Katherine had made me believe was real years ago. I was Nathan Norman-Conard's sister. Our parents had been killed by President Hunter Howson of the Dharma Nation. I had come back to Dharma Nation from Rylian, which was one of the three countries that rose up after Germany broke apart. It was funny how realistic it had all seemed real. When a vampire compels you to believe something…they really make you believe it. Luckily we got rid of all of that and the Dharma Nation and President Hunter Howson. Now it was just us against Ingen and evil itself. Well I guess Ingen was out of the picture now, seeing as they had been destroyed in 1993.

"We need to get to Washington," I said.

The others were already loading onto the helicopters. Zoey Carter helped Luke and the kids up. I ran back and helped Rhetta get in. Then I hopped in myself and took off. I looked down and saw Hermione Granger lying dead on the ground. Everyone seemed to be dying recently. I laid back against the helicopter. Jim Shannon crawled over to me.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes." I smiled. "Just…everything is moving to fast. This thing with Luke and Ingrid and me and now Bonnie. It's too much." I said.

"Do you want my wife's opinion?" he asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Don't get mad." He said.

"I won't," I sighed.

We were passing away from the island now. It was falling apart. Water was covering the island up. It was certainly a strange sight to witness. I looked back to Jim.

"She thinks Luke is bad for you. She thought that the moment you reconnected with him. I have to say…I agree. When he came back into the picture, you became a different person. You are strong and independent without him. When he is around you become weak. I don't think you're worth that much. Plus he cheated on you. If what the people around here say… I think he cheated on his pervious wife as well?" he looked at me.

I weighed his opinion. It was true, now that I thought about it. Luke was pulling me down in a way. I knew I loved him, but he didn't love me fully. It pained me, but I had to agree with Jim. After everything I had been through…Luke was always centering around disaster. Then again…I was pretty bad myself and he had always been there to help. He was always there to pick me back up when I fell down. When I had been turned into a crazy blood hungry man woman…he didn't kill me. He _saved_ me. He cared deep down. I looked past Jim and saw Luke talking to the kids and rubbing his jaw. I smiled and then Jim sighed.

"Obviously you are in too deep." He got up and walked back to his wife.

I looked out at the sea. Soon we were flying over the broken city of Los Angeles.


	3. Chapter 3: Something Isn't Right

**Once again, I am sorry. I threw this chapter together for you in the weeks i've been sick. It's not as great as you want, but trust me. The rest of this will be full of Drama, Revenge, Good Vs. Evil and we finally resolve questions that have been lingering in the background since Book 1. Stay tuned! **

* * *

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Corruption: The Final Battle**

Chapter 3:

**Ingrid Conard's POV**

"Oh my god!" I screamed.

"What?" Richard put his hand on my shoulder.

Claire and Sawyer turned to me. I looked at myself and felt for pain or blood. My heart felt fine. I was alive and off the island. I saw Rhetta stare at me with the utmost confusion.

"I should be dead!" I declared.

"Oh my god!" Claire suddenly caught on.

How was I off the island and still alive? The island was the only thing keeping me alive? Maybe I was a part of the island now? Maybe when It died it transferred its power to me? I didn't know what to think. It was crazy. We soon passed over Los Angeles. I looked down and thought how funny it was that I lived there seven hundred years ago. Such a long time ago. Everything looked different now. I wouldn't know where my hotel was now. It wad gone probably. But I was off the island! I could get off of it! It didn't matter anymore! I was okay! I could have a life!

"Congrats!" Richard kissed me.

I moved back a little afterwards. He looked at me confused. After all we had spent the last three years together…I didn't love him though like he seemed to love me. I think he knew deep down now. He turned away and stared out the helicopter window. Then there were the others. Rhetta, Claire, Sawyer and Derek. I think Rhetta was the first to immediately pick up on what I was feeling.

"Ingrid, look." Rhetta started.

"What?" I smiled.

"Luke is trouble, I don't know what you plan to do. But stay away from him. I've seen him with Annie. He's…different, I don't think he's the same."

"We are all different," I said. "We've been different since the plague started in 2012. We haven't been the same since that Christmas day." I seethed.

Rhetta was taken aback by my anger, "Look Ingrid. I just think you should be careful. Don't go back into old habits."

I bit my tongue and looked out the window. Clearly my son Derek agreed with her. I was flustered. Why couldn't I just be happy for once without everyone accusing my of having a hidden agenda. I loved Luke and that was all there was too it. We flew over Los Angeles and entered the nation of America. It had been too long since I'd seen it.

**Clay Norman's POV**

The helicopter zoomed over the broken cities. We passed over DharmaCity within a few hours. I looked down and saw the old Oklahoma City in it's wake. People were obviously worried about something. What they were worried about I had no idea. Perhaps Bonnie had arrived and was wiping them all out.

"Clay…" Quinn's words were soft.

"What?" I turned to her.

She held up a shaky finger. I looked to where she was pointing and saw nothing but city skyscrapers. I rolled my head back and looked into her brown eyes. They were filling with water. I looked out to the city and in the distance I saw a bright light that was brighter than anything I'd ever seen. It was headed straight for us. I quickly grabbed Quinn and held her underneath me. The light reached us and filled every corner of the small space. My eyes snapped shut and I heard Quinn sob underneath me. I held her tight.

**Annie Walker- Conard's POV**

I opened my eyes. The city of Dharma City (Oklahoma City,) was no long beneath us. Instead there was a brown cobblestone pathway. I looked at Luke and then to Jim. Everyone in the helicopter seemed utterly baffled. I took the first step out and peered around. There were more helicopters around us. I could see Clay and Quinn getting out. He moved her hair out of her eyes and she smiled. I turned back to the cobblestone street. I tried to think of some place we could be. There had to be an answer. Then I heard the voice.

"Hey there," Earl said.

I looked down the walkway and saw Earl standing a ways away from us. Suddenly the answer became clear. We weren't anywhere…on Earth. This had to be heaven, or some form of it.

"Where are we?" Jim Shannon asked stepping out with his wife and family.

"This is heaven, The Celestial City." He told us.

"Heaven?" Richard seemed distraught.

"Yes, heaven." Earl smiled.

"Heaven is real?" Richard stepped back.

"Everything is." Earl said. "Including evil, which Bonnie is working hard to unleash on Earth."

"Then we why are here? Shouldn't we be down there fighting?" I asked.

"Well gosh Annie, I figured maybe you'd want to keep the kids here and load up on weapons…because we all know Earthly weapons simply will not do." Earl said.

"Oh," was all I could think to say.

"Come on ya'll." Earl said.

He started to walk down the cobblestone street. I turned back to the others. They seemed hesitant to walk forward. I took a deep breath and walked forward. There was a small collection of sighs and murmurs then footsteps. Luke was still a ways away from me. I longed to walk near him and talk to him. Maybe we could talk about things. Maybe things could go back to normal. I looked back again and saw Ingrid was smiling at him. He smiled back. Suddenly my vision went black and I saw fire spreading through the city of Dharma. I could see Ingrid, with blood pouring down her arms, shooting at something. She looked at me and glared. I saw her shoot something and the flames rose higher than I could see. I snapped back to the present.

"What was that?" Rhetta had called from the back.

"What was what?" Earl barely turned back.

I looked around. I knew one thing.

Rhetta and Luke had seen the same thing I had.

Something wasn't right about that.


	4. Chapter 4: The Celestial City

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Corruption: The Final Battle**

Chapter 4:

**Rhetta Rodriguez's POV**

I stayed to the back. After seeing a horrendous image of a burning city and Ingrid bleeding I couldn't even focus on the fact that we were in heaven. We would get to see something while we were alive that no one else on Earth could say they did that. We were indeed special. The fact of the matter was that something wasn't right with all of us. If Annie and Luke had seen the same thing as me then I knew it had to be something deeper than what I thought. Maybe we were all just seeing things…or maybe it was more. We had all been grouped together in the beginning. We were together and saved the people I grew to care about. So what if we were meant to do something special. I started to think that when I was with the other survivors in Eureka. I had a dream about Bonnie. Her eyes were white and she was chanting something. Green smoke bellowed all around her. Strange things were starting to happen. Then after that Ingen had attacked us. Well…Ingen wasn't real. It was all led by Bonnie.

I walked behind Clay and Quinn and looked down over the CelestialCity. Angels were in robes and regular clothes. I saw golden gates in the far off distance. They were almost too hazy to see. But I knew that must have been where we went after we died. This was all so surreal. When my best friend, Clay's aunt, Grace Hanadarko had been visited by Earl I never thought it would lead to this kind of thing. I didn't expect myself to be in Heaven with these people. A war was brewing and we were here.

"This is Eden…" Earl turned to us.

"Like the Garden where Adam and Eve were from?" Joshua Conard asked.

"Similar yes, This is where the angels reside and…you will find out soon enough." Earl tossed the question aside.

As we walked down the cobblestone streets I looked at the angels. There were younger ones and older ones. I saw ones of all shapes and sizes. They were like us, expect different. They had wings: White Wings. It was almost mesmerizing to look at. A few of the angels hid their children from us. I waved at a few.

"…humans…dangerous…" two women angels whispered.

I looked around. We weren't dangerous? Well okay we were. But not all of us. People like Bonnie and President Hunter Howson were dangerous. We weren't?

"Rhetta can you believe this?" Beverly Barlow walked up to me.

I had almost forgotten she was with us. It took me a moment to recognize her. Beverly had placed us all in the Matrix Machine that she had worked on with Ingrid's mother. None of us knew exactly what she had in mind or how she knew any of this would happen.

"Beverly…How did you know about the plague and that we needed to get on a ship?" I asked.

"Well, Earl told me." was all she answered.

There seemed to be more than that. I needed a better answer. She stifled forward and left me alone. I stuck my hands in my jacket pockets. The Shannon Family and a few other people from Terra Nova were looking incredulous. You'd think they'd take this better since they did come from a time where dinosaurs roamed the Earth.

We walked out of the city of Eden. I saw signs that led to a tall castle that looked almost too bright to see. I shielded my eyes as we walked inside. Once we were inside I looked around and saw it was almost all white marble. I looked back as the doors shut. Angels had been following us into the city. They all looked at us curiously. I never expected them to be as interested in us as we were them. They bent their heads as the doors shut. Earl led us to a small rotunda and instructed us to wait. He walked into a wooden set of doors and slipped inside. We were left to quite whispering. Jim Shannon seemed to stick close to Annie. It was like he was trying to keep Luke away from her. I saw Ingrid staring after Luke. When was all of this going to end. This drama I mean. They were a back and forth. I expected them to get together since they had been through more than most people.

"Hey Clay," I walked up to him and crossed my arms.

"Hi." He smiled.

Quinn ran her hands through her hair. We were all tired I assumed. After running away from Bonnie's Ingen we had to be. We had to leave our city behind. She smiled and breathed out slowly.

"Is everything okay?" I asked.

They looked at each other and then to me. Quinn bit her lip and seemed stressed out. I crossed my arms in a friendly manor.

"Nathan is up here." She said.

"Nathan?" I asked.

It suddenly dawned on me that they had lost a son years ago. Back on the island when President Hunter Howson attacked. He killed their son and Ingrid, but Ingrid was saved. I saw tears in her eyes. They wanted to see their son again. I hugged her and she started to cry. Ahead of me a door opened. I heard a group of people talking softly. Then it stopped. I looked up and saw three people standing in a hallway.

"Rhetta?" Grace Hanadarko asked.

"Grace!?" I practically pushed Quinn away.

She dropped some sort of electronic tablet and raced at me. I hugged her and started crying. I watched her body being taken out of the ashes of an explosion in 2010. It was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I looked behind her through my tears and saw Elaina Gilbert and Kate Sheppard. They had died in 1993 though?

"How are you all here?" I asked.

"Well we don't know why they kept us. They have been asking us to help with whatever we can. We've been keeping an eye on hell and trying to find out what had become of all of you. Earl was a dick and wouldn't tell us anything so we've been sneaking by The Royals and…" Grace started.

"The Royals?" I asked.

"Yeah. Adam, Eve, God, Jesus. The Angels. You know the population of heaven?" Kate said.

"Adam and Eve are alive?" Clay walked up.

"They are the pinnacle of Human Creation." Elaina rolled her eyes.

They all seemed different. Clay walked by me and hugged his Aunt. They both cried a little and she looked him over.

"I can't believe how big you are." Grace told him.

Clay laughed.

Then the doors to the room Earl went into thrashed open. I saw a blinding light. It subdued. Twelve Angels walked in and led us away. I saw Grace's confused face. Apparently they had no idea what was happening either.


	5. Chapter 5: Battle in the Throne Room

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. **

**Corruption: The Final Battle**

Chapter 5:

**Allison Carter's POV**

Jack and I walked inside. Zoey was at our side. I looked around as the angel guards led us inside the throne room as it looked like. There were two people sitting in throne rooms across from us. I looked at them. The girl had long flowing brown hair and the deepest brown eyes. She was a robe and the man did too. The man had disheveled brown hair with brown eyes as well. They both had an olive skin tone that almost mirrored mine. We walked inside and the angels went into positions with spears made out of gold.

"So Angels are real, Adam and Eve are alive, there are chosen ones, we are in heaven, a war against hell is about to start. Does anything make sense anymore." Zoey asked.

"Is this how you felt back in Eureka with the scientists?" Luke asked.

The three of us glared at him. He backed away into the crowd with his two children. Something about him just made me despise him now. He use to be a good person but that was gone now. He was just a whore.

"Welcome." The woman said. "My Name is Eve."

My throat constricted. This was Adam and Eve. The first humans ever! I didn't know how to respond. I couldn't even think rationally. There was nothing rational about this situation.

"Firstly, we would like to apologize to those of you from Terra Nova. We will accommodate you by returning you to 85 Million B.C. and fixing your colony. You will be watched after. Make your goodbyes." Adam said.

The Terra Novians all looked strange. They didn't know what to do. Jim Shannon walked to Annie and hugged her. She cried. The kids: Josh, Maddy and Zoe all hugged Annie goodbye too. I saw Elizabeth hugged Annie and thank her. Then she walked over to me and hugged me.

"Don't forget me," Elizabeth said.

"I was just getting use to having another doctor around." I laughed.

Elizabeth laughed and then smiled at Jack and Zoey. She walked away with her family. After all the sadness was over there was a bright light and the Terra Novians were gone.

**Jim Shannon's POV (85 Million B.C.)**

The flash of light engulfed us. I looked at my wife and held her hand. Behind us Annie called goodbye. I turned around and saw her blonde hair and brown eyes one last time. Then I opened my eyes on our colony. It was completely rebuilt. It was as if nothing had changed. I set Zoe down off of my shoulders and she scurried off to look around.

"Don't wonder off!" Elizabeth called.

I turned to Maddy and Josh. They seemed unhappy to be back in our home,

"What happens to Annie and the others?" Josh asked.

"I guess we will never know." Elizabeth said.

"But what if there is a war and they die?" Maddy said.

"It's their war, not ours. We weren't even suppose to be a part of this. Didn't you hear Adam?" I asked.

"Wow." Maddy said.

"What?" I asked.

"The fact that we aren't even freaking out over the fact we were all just in heaven and talked to Adam and Eve." She said.

"Huh…" I looked off.

"Well technically they aren't even alive yet." Elizabeth winked. "So that makes us the start of the human race."

"Right mom," Josh rolled his eyes.

"Come on, let's go home," I wrapped my arm over my kids and wife's shoulders.

As we walked forward I was glad I met Annie and the others. At least now we wouldn't fight with the Sixers or anything else. We would have good long lives and not have to worry about the evil forces from the future.

We were safe. As for the others…only time would tell.

**Luke Conard's POV**

Being pushed to the side like trash was tearing me apart. Not even Ingrid or Annie would talk to me. I was alone in the world. At least I had Joshua and Caroline. My kids we all I had left. I looked down at them and then a voice boomed over.

"Now." Adam said. "You will all go kill Bonnie Bennett."

"What? No. She's possessed." Damon Salvatore said.

"You don't have a choice," Eve said. "We chose all of you to do this."

"Well we don't want to be chosen." Damon spat.

"I'm sorry?" she stood up.

She walked down onto the floor. She looked fierce. I held the kids back. An Angel threw her a spear. Elaina was stepping forward. We were all scared.

"I don't want to be chosen. I want my life back. Let us go." Damon held up his hand.

"Damon, shut up!" Elaina was horrified.

She had seen this before. Something bad was about to happen. Eve threw the spear into the floor. Cracks spread and we all fell back a little. I straightened myself up and looked at Ingrid. She seemed scared. Then Damon laughed. He laughed at Eve's face.

"Look old lady, I don't take orders. I don't care if it is from God's precious little children. I want to go home. I don't care about any of this. My brother is dead and all my friends are gone. Got that?"

"What gives you the right to talk to me this way?" Eve said.

"Because I am Human!" Damon said.

"But that's not true. You are a vampire. You are a defected human." Eve Smirked.

Damon was silent.

"Now stay silent."

"No." Damon said. "I don't have to."

"This isn't America. You don't have the freedom of speech." Eve said.

"Clearly, no wonder your son killed his brother." Damon said with a straight face.

Adam sat up straight. Then Eve plunged the spear upward. She threw it into Damon's heart. Blood splattered out onto the marble floor and the he busted into flames. I held the kids back and Elaina ran to Eve. I ran away with the rest of the group. We wouldn't stand here for this. She would kill us for having opinions.

The kids ran forward and then the doors shut. I flew against it and then turned back. Ingrid, Rhetta, Annie, Grace, Kate, Elaina and I were the only ones left in the room. There were seven of us. Elaina ran at Eve and tackled her down. There was a loud boom as they crashed into the floor. The Angels in the room started to fly forward. Their spears were aimed at Elaina.

"We have to stop them!" Rhetta said.

I looked at the others. They were as determined as I was. We had to do something. We ran forward and I jumped up. I took an Angel to the floor. He dropped his spear. Ingrid ran to me and jabbed the spear into the Angel. It busted into ash. The Angel was no more. I turned around. More of them were coming at us. Adam was running off. I started after him when an Angel landed in front of me. He was muscular and had huge wings. I stopped and stepped back. Ingrid walked up beside me. I looked at her. She nodded and I had an idea what she had in mind. I grabbed her arms and spun her around. She kicked the angel directly in the face. It fell into Grace's spear and busted into ash. All around me angels were falling. Ingrid and I ran forward with spears and jabbed at them. They all died on contact. Then I saw Adam. He ran at me with a sword. I held the spear up and they connected. There was a flash of light and a booming noise as they connected.

"Leave us alone!" I screamed at him.

"You really have no idea what's going on do you?" Adam said.

I swung the spear down and he sent his sword up. The spear broke in half. I dropped the ground. I looked up and saw Adam. He was sending the sword down.

"Luke!" Annie and Ingrid screamed at the same time.

The sword went directly through my heart. I felt my heart beat stop.


	6. Chapter 6: Castiel and Earl: Angels

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. I Also do not claim rights to the bible or anything affiliated with it. **

**Corruption: The Final Battle**

Chapter 6:

**Ingrid Conard's POV**

Adam pulled his bloody sword out of Luke. I screamed and ran forward but Eve stood up. She pushed Elaina to the ground. I saw blood pouring out of Elaina as well as Luke. I had tears in my eyes. I fell to the ground and cried. My heart was broken for them both. I didn't care anymore about Luke's affair with Elaina and Annie. I just wanted him back and now he was gone. I'd never get the chance to tell him how I felt.

"You are both monsters!" Annie screamed.

Blood rushed over my knees. I couldn't get myself to move. Elaina's eyes were open and she looked peaceful. I crawled through her blood to close her eyes. It seemed like the right thing to do. I didn't know what else to do.

"Listen up you ungrateful brats." Adam said. "This is heaven. You cant just do whatever you please. You will help us if you like it or not."

"We aren't your slaves. We may have been created by God. But he cant control us. We are living people." Rhetta said.

It seemed like such an easy thing to explain. Adam and Eve weren't getting it though. They thought we would do whatever they said. I guess they'd never heard of free will. It was funny though, since they basically created curiosity and free will. I guess they'd forgotten over the millenniums.

"You are a creation of god…"

"Shut up." I said. "You both just killed my friend and the only person I truly loved with all of my heart."

"He's only a man." Adam said.

"Like you are any better? You both ruined man kind. God gave you one order and you basically ruined it. Don't eat an apple, yet you did. Way to go. You completely messed up society."

"It was an accident." Eve said.

"You were so easily swayed by the devil. So maybe Bonnie is too. We wont kill her. But I will help stop her." I said.

"There isn't anything to do. If you cant kill her than we will have to rid you out of heaven. She must die." Adam said.

Luke suddenly gasped. I looked at him. He jumped up and kicked Adam down to the ground. Adam's eyes were horrified. I saw Luke's chest. It was healed. I turned to Elaina. She was gone. I turned back and saw her at Eve's throat. Her fingers were ready to kill.

"Let us find her and stop her." Elaina said. "Or I'll rip your throat out."

Eve gulped and looked at Adam.

"It's not up to us." she said.

"Then go ask god!" I said wiping the blood onto my shorts.

Elaina pushed Eve away. They scurried away into a door.

"Did we really just kill twelve angels and threaten the first humans?" Luke shook his head.

Annie laughed.

**Annie's POV**

We all settled into the Throne Room. It was nice, despite the destruction we had caused it. A door opened on the other side of the room. I looked up and saw a man in a trench coat along side Earl. I assumed the other man was an Angel.

"Hey ya'll, this is Castiel." Earl said.

"Castiel?" Luke asked.

"That is my name. I am sorry for the trouble we have caused you all." Castiel said.

"It's fine…?" Grace said confused.

"I am glad to hear that." Castiel said.

"So where are Adam and Eve?" I asked.

"They are being…handled." Castiel said.

"What does that mean?" Ingrid asked.

"It does not concern you, but God has decided to accept your offer. You may go down below and stop Bonnie at all costs." Castiel told us.

"Just be quick, she is started to unlock Hell." Earl said.

"Well how do we get there?" Rhetta asked.

Castiel and Earl let their wings fly open. White lights filled the room. When I opened my eyes I saw we were in DharmaCity. I looked around and tried to figure out where Bonnie would be. I turned to a street and saw the OklahomaRiver below us. It's waters crashed against each other.

"So where do you think she is?" Grace Hanadarko asked.

"I have one guess." Ingrid said.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The Historic Part of the city…Oklahoma City." Ingrid looked at me.

Luke looked up at the dark skies. This was getting dangerous looking. I looked at the other six people. We would have work to do. We had to finish this.


	7. Chapter 7: Old Faces, New Changes

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. I Also do not claim rights to the bible or anything affiliated with it. **

**Corruption: The Final Battle**

Chapter 7:

**Ingrid Conard's POV**

I walked with Luke down the crowded streets. It was getting darker in the city. I saw the tall buildings all around us. I could see the tall towers that had been rebuilt since our attacks on them years ago. I couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if none of this ever happened. I could see Luke and I getting married back in L.A. and having children and being happy. It pained me to know that Derek would have had a happy life. Now he has a horrible one.

"Excuse me." Luke asked a woman.

"Yes?" she asked.

"We are from Rylian, one of the Germanys." Luke said. "Do you know where the historic district is?"

"You mean the quarantined section. It's by Norman street I believe." She walked off.

We walked forward. Flying cars flew above us. I turned back and saw the floating prison that Nathan and Derek once worked at. Then I thought about Ian, Alyssa and Matthew. They were the kids of the teen wolves we met back in the Matrix. They had died here during the battles. I shook my head and followed the group into the dark streets. Mist seemed to bellow up from the sewers. I walked over a grate and thought I saw something out of the corner of my eyes. It was like a dark shadow. I ignored it and followed the others.

We walked forward.

**Annie Conard's POV**

I heard things as we walked on. Luke was in front of me and Ingrid behind me. As usual I came between them, but I loved Luke. I heard my name echo around me.

"Annie!" a voice said.

I stopped and Ingrid walked by me without saying a word. Sure, it was her who called my name. She just wanted to get close to Luke. I walked forward when a hand reached out.

"Annie," the voice said.

I turned around and saw Allison Argent. She had black eyes. She couldn't be alive though. When I had been infected with the plague I had killed her.

"What? Don't recognize me?" she asked. "Here let me help."

She stuck her hand on my head.

Suddenly I was in the forest. I saw Allison reach for something that wasn't there. Then a laugh struck out. It was a small giggle.

"_Annie." Allison said._

_"Good Job Allison two," A darker version of me walked out of the woods._

_"What are you going to do to me? Infect me?" Allison asked stepping back._

_"Why do you assume I'm going to kill you?" the other Annie asked._

_"Because….You killed Scott, Erica and Isaac. Because you want to infect the World with the plague. A plague that turned you into a crazy freak." Allison said._

_"Hm, So I'm crazy? Why is that? Maybe I'm normal, you never knew me. Maybe I had this agenda all along. Did Luke tell you? I was on the plane we met on looking for a group of people trying to brew the infection. Maybe I was actually a part of it. Maybe I told the CIA that I would look into it because I ran it. I would have gone back and said, 'Nothing was there'. Instead I teamed up with Luke and survived it. So am I crazy? Was I always?" Dark Annie asked._

I wanted to scream. None of that was true. I hadn't plotted anything. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I was furious. I bit my lip and continued to watch. I was unable to not look.

_"I…I don't know." Allison stuttered._

_"Hurry up Argent, I'm freezing my balls off." Derek yelled._

_"Yeah, We wouldn't want that." Stiles yelled back._

Iheard Derek chuckle.

_"The answer is no, the plague so messed my brain up. The pain spread up through my body after I was attacked. I actually killed the man who tried to save me. The zombies took him away and left me for trash. I crawled into the desk and hid. Then the cure came and I was good." Dark Annie smiled. "I killed your husband, I killed your friends, and I'm going to kill everyone left."_

_"Why?" Allison asked._

_"Because, Allison. Because I can. Because I will, and because it's Saturday and I'm bored." Dark Annie laughed a nonchalant laugh._

This version of me was a monster. I wanted to cry. Had I really been like that? had I really shot Luke like this? What was wrong with me. I deserved to die.

_"Go to hell," Allison spat at her._

_"Already there," Dark Annie smiled._

Allison stepped back and touched the tree. Dark Annie smiled and I saw her hands behind her back. I looked at them then the trees to the car. Why didn't Allison run! She could escape this! She didn't have to die!

_"I wouldn't run, Someone might get hurt."_

_"What do you want from me!" Allison asked._

_"I heard your mother died by Derek, Maybe I should go get him and torture him in front of you. Or…Maybe I should get your kids and kill them too?" Dark Annie asked._

_I froze, I didn't really go that far. Had I? What kind of monster was I. Alllison needed to kill this version of me. I wanted to scream for help, but no one came for it. Allison walked up to Dark Annie and snarled._

_"Touch them and I will screw you up so hard that no one will be able to tell it's you." Allison said, which caused me to silently cheer her on._

_"When you asked earlier, If I was going to infect you. The answer is no, That would be too easy." Dark Annie pulled out my small bow and arrow machine._

_"Do it you Bi**h," Allison said staring into her eyes._

Then Dark Annie pulled the trigger. I thought I could see the real me inside of her, but she disappeared and killed Allison. I screamed and then the world slipped away.

**Ingrid Conard's POV**

I looked back and saw Annie. She was talking to a woman. I looked closer and then froze. It was Allison Argent. I recognized her from Luke's pictures from when he went back to America. I screamed and the others turned back. I saw the dark Allison Argent vanish into smoke. I grabbed Annie as she fell to the ground. Luke was at my side. I held Annie. She slowly opened her eyes.

"You both deserve each other. You need to be together." Annie whispered.

I let her stand up and I looked at her confused.

"What?" I asked.

"You both are meant to be together. I am just collateral damage." She said.

"That's not true," Luke said.

"Luke. I know you still love her. Just be with her!" Annie smiled.

This was all so strange. I didn't know what to do. I felt my face turn red. I turned away and walked to the others. Luke was arguing with Annie about his feelings. I wanted to smile. I walked to Rhetta and told her. I didn't even care that we had seen someone who had been dead for years.


	8. Chapter 8: Alone, Hidden and Ready

**I do not own Eureka, Saving Grace, The Vampire Diaries, Warehouse 13, Glee, YouTube, Covert Affairs, LOST, Gossip Girl, Terra Nova, The Matrix Machine, or New America, or any of the Celebrities. I Also do not claim rights to the bible or anything affiliated with it. **

**Corruption: The Final Battle**

Chapter 8:

**Luke Conard's POV**

I walked away from Annie. I couldn't believe she had said that to me. I loved her! She was the second love of my life…after Ingrid. But still I loved Annie. I wanted to be with her. We had kids together. No, that was a bad excuse. I had Derek with Ingrid. My head was spinning. I didn't want to be a part of any of this. I wanted to be with no one. Maybe that was best. I was a snake. I shouldn't be with anyone. I cheated on Ingrid with Annie and on Annie with Elaina. Why was I even alive? Shouldn't I have burned the moment I walked into heaven?

"Luke," Elaina said fixing her shirt.

I didn't say anything.

"You can be mad, or sad, or whatever you are feeling. But listen to me. Ingrid loves you. So suck it up and grow a pair. Because you need to be with her."

"Elaina, shut up." I walked away.

I was tired of people telling me who I should be with. I know there was a Team Annie and a Team Ingrid. Hell, I'm sure someone was even on Team Elaina. But it was between Annie and Ingrid. I needed to think. I needed to process my options. I needed to consider and weight the changes to life and my entire history. Was I worthy? I looked behind me. Ingrid pushed hair behind her ear and looked up and me from Annie. Clearly she thought I was. But had Annie really moved on?

**Allison Carter's POV (a few seconds prior)**

The doors shut behind us. Luke ran towards the door with the others. I heard someone scream. Alarms went off all around us. Apparently even heaven had an alarm system. I thought about how odd it was to be here. I heard screaming come from the throne room. There were clanks and shouts.

"More of them are coming!" Clay Norman yelled.

"This way!" Claire said.

We followed her down a small hallway that led to a silver door. I grabbed Jack and Zoey. We ran to it with the small herd of people I loved. Claire pushed the door open and we entered an office filled with angels and people.

"Get them!" someone pointed.

"Run!" Nikita screamed.

We all took off in the opposite direction. I looked down the hallway. Angels were flying to us in horrid speeds. I ran with my family into the office. Angels flew towards us. Jack pulled out a gun and shot them down. They turned to ash and fell to the ground. People were screaming and the angels scattered out the windows. Glass shattered down onto the floor. I looked around as the room cleared out. Soon it was just the three of us. The others had left us alone in here. I shook and looked around.

"Attention: Humans have broken out of the throne room and scattered throughout the city. Contain them and keep them from escaping. We need them alive." A deep voice boomed.

I held my breath and in the distance I heard shouts. We were alone.

**Clay Norman's POV**

I ran with the group down a narrow passage. We had to walk in single file to get through. Quinn was behind me. I heard Joshua and Caroline, Luke and Annie's children crying. Derek, Luke and Ingrid's son, was leading them to safety. The message scared us all. What did they really want with us? We couldn't do anything? We were just people. The angels could accomplish more than we could. A door opened up and we exited onto a back street. I saw the pearly gates in the distance. My mother was in there. Nathan was in there. I longed to go to it's gates and enter it. Quinn pulled me in the other direction. We ran by homes and saw a larger one that could accommodate us all.

"This way!" Derek yelled.

We followed him inside and once we were all in I shut the door tight. The others hide behind couches and sculptures. I saw a portrait of Earth from heaven on the wall.

"Where are the Carter's?" Richard asked.

"They were right behind me," Michael, Nikita's husband said.

"Oh god," Katherine Pierce said.

"What?" I asked.

"They're back in the office." She said.

"How can you tell?" I asked.

"Vampire? Remember?" she shook her head.

"So what do we do?" Quinn asked.

"What can we do?" Sawyer said.

"Allison said they should be safe, Jack agreed. Zoey is freaking out."

**Allison Carter's POV**

"We should be okay," I said to Jack as we clutched together underneath a cabinet.

Zoey had ran inside a closet and locked herself inside. We could only hope she would be okay.

"I'm sure," he told me.

The doors opened up and angels poured through. I had a feeling our time was about to end.

**Ingrid Conard's POV**

I walked with the group to the large walls that held in the ancient part of Oklahoma City. There was the small opening that led into the city. I remembered the zombies that were once in there. I shook my head and followed the other six. Kate held the metal flap open as we all crawled through. I was close to Luke. I could almost feel himself thinking about who to chose. It made me smile. But I had a feeling I would be his choice.

"Welcome to Oklahoma City," Rhetta said.

"Well damn," Grace looked around. "Sure changed a lot."

"Tell me about it." Rhetta laughed.

It was good that they got to reconnect. They were best friends at one time. I looked up at the dark ominous DevonTower. It felt like a thousand years since I had been here. Now Bonnie was out here somewhere. She was plotting against heaven. This was bigger than anything we had ever faced before.

We walked into the darkness that shrouded Oklahoma City.


End file.
